Do you Believe in Magic?
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: Theres no such thing as an accident and when Jamie and Sophie's mother is killed in a house fire it seems like everything is falling apart. Harry thought he was done saving the world, and never even considered the possibility of other family, but Fate has a funny way of making sure things work out.
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal - why YES I have indeed started another story without finishing the others, ^_^ I'm sorry I haven't updated 'Becoming the Wind' yet it should be up in a few days, Snow Points new chapter will be up mid to early January. My reason for being behind is simply that I'v been very sick, first I had bronchitis which is now luckily clearing up, and then I ended up in the ER for a mysterious infection of some kind in my jaw. I looked like a mutant chipmunk my face was so swollen, thats on the way out as well however so I should be getting back on schedule sooner or later.

Summery - Theres no such thing as an accident and when Jamie and Sophie's mother is killed in a house fire it seems like everything is falling apart. Harry thought he was done saving the world, and never even considered the possibility of other family, but Fate has a funny way of making sure things work out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Do you Believe in Magic?

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack rested silently on the sill of the hotel room, Sandy was hovering in the room watching the two children intently, golden sand curled above their heads, occasionally bleeding into black until Sandy beat it back into submission. After the day these two had, the least they could do was make sure they were free from nightmares. Jack closed his eyes and sighed softly, wondering what he would have done if he and Bunny hadn't taken the kids to the Warren for the night, they would have died just like their mother. Loosing them, he wouldn't have reacted well, he knew that without a doubt.

_Flash back_

_Jack listened intently as Jamie told him about the last week, apparently some kid had been making fun of him for believing in them, not that Jamie let that stop him. Only a few months had passed since the kids had helped the Guardians defeat Pitch. Halloween was fast approaching and the other Guardians were concerned about the power Pitch would gain from the holiday, it was unlikely he would actually be able to do anything so soon, but it payed to be careful. They had been making sure to keep a close eye on Jamie and Sophie, as well as the other kids to a lesser extent, but if Pitch went after any of the kids it would be those two._

_A giggle and a quiet voice from the next room told him that Bunny had chosen tonight to visit Sophie as well. Jamie rolled his eyes having heard them as well and darted out of the room to see the Easter Bunny as well. Jack smiled faintly and followed. Entering the room Jack could only stare for a moment before snickering, wishing desperately that he had a camera. Sophie was perched on Bunnies head hanging onto the rabbits large ears as she argued with her brother. _

_"You two tryin' to wake your mother?" Bunny asked exasperated Jamie went quiet and looked out the door as though expecting his mother to appear at any moment. Sophie just giggled while Bunny tried to remove her from his ears. _

_"Bunny home! Bunny home!" The little girl demanded happily making Jamie perk up. _

_"Could we?" He asked hopefully, Bunny hesitated. _

_"You two really ought to be gettin' ta bed." He pointed out. Jack rolled his eyes while Jamie snorted. _

_"pleeeaassee? He asked looking up at Bunny with wide hopeful eyes, Jack winced, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Bunny wavered for a moment then Sophie leaned over his head and looked at him upside down with bright hopeful eyes. _

_"Bunny home?" She asked sweetly Bunny sighed deeply while Jack laughed. That little girl had the rabbit wrapped around her finger. _

_"Oh alright ya ankle biter. But only for a little while! Ya still gotta sleep _sometime_ or Sandy ill get upset with us. Got it?" He asked Sophie cheered. _

_"Bunny Home!" Jamie grinned as well._

_"So I actually get to see your Warren then?" He asked excitedly Bunny nodded amused._

_"Ill carry Sophie but your carrying Jamie, Frost." Jack nodded grinning and picked the ten year old up. Jamie giving an indignant yelp at being snatched up. Bunny chuckled and pulled Sophie off his ears holding her securely in his arms while he opened up a hole and jumped down, Jack darting after him. _

_End Flashback_

They had played at the Warren for a few hours when the kids had finally been to tired to keep their eyes open anymore. Bunny had then tried to open a tunnel back into Sophie's room, it hadn't worked, so Bunny had gone to check out what was wrong. He had arrived to find the house in flames and fire engines just beginning to arrive. After a moment of shock he had opened another tunnel and darted back to the Warren. A mad scramble to the North Pole had followed, waking Jamie after they had decided what to do had been bad.

Jamie had been taken over to Cupcake's house though, he claimed that he had Sophie had snuck over in the middle of the night, something they HAD taken to doing recently so it wasn't too out of the question. Cupcake only lived a few blocks from Jamie so it wasn't to odd for them to rush down to see what was going on after claiming to have heard sirens.

Jamie and Sophie had been taken to the police station once it had been determined that their mother hadn't escape the fire. The two had been in shock. Everyone had figured that their mother had gotten out, they had just been worried about an excuse for why the two weren't in the house. The two were now spending the night at a hotel room with one of the female officers staying with them for the night until child services could arrive in the morning.

Jacks eyes darkened slightly, if Pitch had anything to do with this... Sandy glanced his way a slight frown crossed his face apparently picking up on Jacks rather vicious thoughts, the sandman didn't give Jack time to dodge before he was wreathed in dreamsand. Jacks eyes drooped while he glowered at Sandy, the sandman only smiled sadly and shook his head as Jacks eyes slid closed. The moonlight brightening slightly as Manny did what he could to easy both Jack and the children's dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we have a cousin then?" Jamie asked quietly, Miss Evan nodded trying to cheer the siblings up with a happy smile, it wasn't working. It was around noon and Jack was still sitting on the window sill watching over them. Sandy had left around dawn, needing to get back to spreading dreamsand around the world. The sand could do its own thing to a certain extent but only within a certain range of Sandy, so he had to head out and help it now. The lady, Miss Evan's , had arrived around half an hour ago. Bringing the ever present good news and bad news with her. The bad news being that their father had refused to take them, the good news being, well...

"His name is Hadrian Potter he's your second cousin, so that means you have the same great grandparents. He's coming to see you today to see if you'd like to go live with him. We contacted him this morning and he booked a flight out an hour later, he lives in Europe though so he probably won't be here until later tonight." Jamie just nodded staring at the table. Miss Evan sighed softly, she couldn't hold Jamie's lack of enthusiasm against him, it hadn't even been a day since his mother had been killed in the fire that he and his little sister had miraculously escaped due to a nighttime sojourn to their friends house.

"well, I'm going to go get you two lunch alright? Is a sandwich alright or do you want something else?" Jamie shrugged.

"Its fine." he answered quietly Miss. Even nodded and left the hotel room. Sophie sniffled next to him.

"I want mommy." She whispered clinging tightly to the stuffed rabbit North had sent with Tooth a few hours ago, Jack had pulled a faint smile when he'd seen it, it bore a suspicious resemblance to a certain rabbits tiny bunny form. Jamie looked tiredly at Sophie for a moment before cambering onto the bed with her and hugging his little sister.

"Me too." he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his unruly black hair wondering just why Fate insisted on throwing things like this his way, not that he minded the prospect of taking the two children in. Far from it really. He had plenty of money to take care of them, and Teddy could uses a brother and sister.

He adored children and really always had. After the war had ended he had decided he'd had enough of fighting unless he couldn't help it, and had taken a healers apprenticeship at Saint Mungo's. Working with children was his favorite part of the job so far. He still kept up on his combat training through, dueling with the Aurors in his spare time, he had a deal that in return for training with them they could call him if they needed a little extra firepower. He was still the strongest wizard in Britain, at least in raw power, since Dumbldore.

Currently he was standing outside the hotel were his cousins were waiting for him while the sun sank below the horizon. He wished he had known about them before, things could have been so different if he could have gone to their parents instead of the Dursleys. After a bit of thought he had left Teddy to spend the weekend with his grandmother, he had decided it would be best to meet his new children by himself, he snorted, not even 21 and here he was with one kid already and about to adopt two more.

With a faintly apprehensive look on his face he stepped forward the automatic doors sliding open for him. "Excuse me." He asked the teenager at the desk, the boy looked up from his magazine completely uninterested. " I'm hear to talk with Jamie and Sophie Bennett, do you know what room they would be in?" He asked, the teen blinked before nodding.

"Who are you?" he asked, Harry blinked before mentally smacking himself, he was getting to used to everyone knowing him on sight, he needed to get out more.

"Harry Potter," He answered the teen sighed and nodded.

"Room 234"

"Thank you." Harry answered politely before heading over to the elevator, he heard the teen paging the room and telling a 'Miss Evan' that he was heading up. The elevator ride seemed to take forever before the door softly 'dinged' and slide open. Walking quietly down the hall he quickly arrived at the very last room, the 234 in shinny brass letters. He hesitated for a moment before knocking, a brief pause preceded the sound of the lock being undone. A short lady with light brown hair and dark eyes smiled at him.

"Mr Potter! I'm glad you could make it so quickly, I know it must have been a very long flight." He nodded glancing past her and into the room, two children eyed him from the far bed. A little girl around 2 or 3 years was curled up in her brothers lap clinging to a stuffed rabbit. The boy looked around 10 with messy brown hair and brown eyes and was glaring challengingly at him. Harry sighed internally, oh this was going to be _fun_ he thought grimly.

Miss Evan turned back to the kids, smile still on her face. "Jamie, Sophie, I'd like you to meet Hadrian James Potter."

"You can just call me Harry." Harry said softly, Jamie's eyes narrowed further and Harry braced himself for the inevitable explosion, but Jamie surprised him by gritting his teeth and refraining from yelling at him.

"If you want I can step outside and give you three some privacy to talk?" Miss Evan suggested. Harry shrugged.

"I think that might be best." Harry agreed Jamie nodded after a moment still glaring. Miss Evan smiled again and moved aside so that Harry could enter the room before stepping outside herself.

"Theres a sitting area just down the hall, ill be there if you need me, take as long as you want alright?" She called Harry nodded and let her close the door before looking back over at the siblings on the bed.

Jamie eyed his new cousin warily, this guy was supposed to take care if him and his sister now? Not a chance! He didn't even look like he was twenty, let alone able to take care of anyone. "Look, I know you don't want me here Jamie. And I'm sorry that I have to be. I admit I have no idea what your going through, but I want to help." Harry said quietly Jamie just glared, he didn't care what this idiot thought! He didn't need any help! He had Jack! Harry sighed softly at the sour look he was getting, contrary to what he said he did kinda understand. When he had lost Sirius he had hated everyone and everything. So the scowl didn't hurt as much as it might.

"Jamie?" He asked cautiously. Jamie closed his eyes, he didn't want to go anywhere! But he remembered what the social worker lady had said. Harry was probably his only chance of staying with Sophie, if he decided not to go then they would go to an orphanage, and it was very unlikely that they would both get adopted by the same family. He couldn't do that to his little sister, no way.

"It doesn't matter, we'll go with you." He grumbled. Harry frowned, he had been expected an interrogation followed by a refusal before talking the kid around, not resined acceptance.

"I'm surprised you would just agree like that without even getting to know me first." He asked curiously Jamie snorted looking out the window at the moon which was just starting to rise.

"They said if we don't go with you we'll end up in an orphanage and probably wont get to stay together, I'm not leaving Sophie." He said Harry blinked a little taken aback. They lady had actually _told_ them that? Well, if it had been him he would rather know what could happen, but still! He should have gotten the chance to at least think about it before having something like that dumped on him!

"Unfortunately that is true, but you still don't have to come with me if you don't want, although I'm sure Teddy would love you two." Harry agreed. Jamie glanced at him.

"Who's Teddy?" He asked trying and failing to hide his curiosity.

"Teddy is my godson, his parents were killed in a terrorist attack in Britain so I adopted him. He's about 4." Jamie gave him a baffled look.

"You already adopted someone else? Why do you want us then?" he demanded. Harry shrugged.

"I don't have a reason _not to_. So why shouldn't I give you a home? Family means a lot to me. I lost my parents to the same terrorists that killed Teddy's when I was only a baby. So I never knew them. I want to help where I can." Jamie frowned at him like he was some strange exotic creature. Harry just smiled wryly. "Do you still want to come with me?" He asked. Jamie hesitated and glanced down at Sophie. She looked up at him silently for a long moment before holding up here bunny.

"Bunny?" She asked worriedly.

"Do we have to go back to...Britain?" He asked after a moment, he didn't doubt the Guardians could visit them where ever they lived, but he didn't like the idea of moving away from Jacks lake. Harry tilted his head to the side, thoughtful.

"I don't suppose so, iv been meaning to get away from home. After all the chaos with the terrorist a new place would be nice, so yes we can stay if you want." Jamie looked back at the moon which now rested a bit off the horizon, it seemed to brighten a bit, he looked back at Harry and nodded.

"We'll stay with you." he agreed Harry smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Jamie." He said before a wry grin crossed his face. "Now for the deal clincher. I couldn't tell you this until you agreed to come with me, but if you decide you don't want to live with me anymore that's ok, its for you to decided. So then Jamie, all I have to ask is this." Jamie frowned at him once more wary, but he moonlight was calming him down.

"Whats that?" he asked, and with a flick of his wrist Harry's wand shot into his hand and he sent a cloud of iridescent butterflies to flutter around the room.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - well what do you think? This was inspired by Mia Vaan's story 'Lullabies' which although not a crossover gave me the idea for the old 'harry has other family' plot, BUT IN REVERSE! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Quetzal - hello! chapter 2 here! i'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I was really sick for awhile there and and just getting back into the swing of writing. The next chapter of Becoming the wind has hit a road block, i know whats going to happen but it refuses to be written for some inexplicable reason. next chapter of snow point of about a third done.

hope you enjoy this!

**update! 1-24-13 - there is now a forum for my stories! if you'd like to toss out ideas for future chapters or just complain to each other about my updating habits drop by and take a look! fanfiction net/forum/Dragons-Nest/126848/**

(nonBeta'd version)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jamie stared at the glowing butterflies dumbfounded, that, he hadn't been expecting that. "your..?" He trailed off.

"A Wizard." Harry agreed grinning. Jamie blinked and looked blankly at him while Sophie tried to grab the glowing bugs.

"Pretty!" She giggled jumping up and down on the bed. Jamie stared at Harry for a few moments longer while Harry looked on with a faint smile.

"I didn't think magic like this was real." Jamie finally said, Harry quirked an eye brow up at his wording but let it pass, nodding and conjuring more butterflies for Sophie to grab at. Using the spell work to surreptitiously cast a silencing ward on the room.

"Oh magic is very real, but I didn't learn about it until I was 11 and I got my letter."

"Letter?" Jamie shot him a puzzled look.

"Back home, when someone with the ability to use magic turns 11 they get a letter from a school of magic. A lot of kids are born into families that already know about magic and are mostly witches and wizards, but some like my mother are from families who never had anything to do with magic before. You can imagine how many people think somebodies playing a prank on them when a letter from a school of magic turns up in the mail." Jamie grinned at this nodding.

"Do magic?" Sophie asked curiously, momentarily distracted from her butterfly hunt. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Yes I can do magic, Sophie. Would you like to see another spell?" He asked Sophie nodded excitedly.

"Magic!" she demanded Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at her little stuffed rabbit and grinning, a few muttered words later and Sophie was squealing excitedly as her bunny hopped around the room, the little girl in hot pursuit.

"So what can you do?" Jamie asked,

"Oh just about anything you can think of and then some. The only real limit with magic is imagination. Everyone has their area's of expertise though, I'm currently training to be a healer, but I can fight too. I'm a special consultant for the wizards police over in Britain, I have a lot more raw power then most people and sometimes they need the extra muscle."

"wait, so your like, a secret agent too?" Jamie demanded Harry burst out laughing and shook his head no.

"Oh no, never. They couldn't pay me enough to make me take _that_ job...not that they didn't try." He added thoughtfully, making Jamie's eyes bug out a bit.

"So they _wanted _you to be a secret agent!?" He asked in awe, Harry snorted.

"Unfortunately yes, but were getting a little off topic here, you don't mind that I'm a wizard? Do you still want to live with me?" Harry tired not to look as anxious as he felt. Jamie grinned and laughed.

"Dude this is awesome! Of course I still want to come!" He said happily, Harry gave him a slightly bemused look, he wasn't used to people being this enthusiastic about magic.

"Alright then, let me grab Miss Evan's and we can get the paper work started ok?" He asked Jamie nodded rapidly, a frown crossed the boy face and Harry winced internally knowing what had just happened.

"I shouldn't be happy." He muttered to himself, staring at the cheap quilt on the bed, Harry sighed softly.

"She would want you to be happy Jamie, there was nothing you could have done." He said quietly knowing the kid was going to blow up on him, but also knowing that Jamie needed to hear it. Jamie snapped a glare up at him. Harry braced himself, this wasn't going to be fun, and things had been going so well too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A screaming fit, and a startling amount of tears later Harry closed the door to the hotel room. It was almost eight o'clock now and Miss Evans must have been worrying how things had gone. Walking down the hall way his thoughts turned once more to the two sleeping children he'd left in the room. Jamie had, as predicted, started screaming at him which had upset Sophie which had resulted in them both crying in his arms before too long. At least Jamie had been able to vent a bit, he knew it helped, even if it made you feel worse at first.

"So how did it go?" Harry looked up startled by the voice to find that he had arrived in the little sitting area just passed the elevator without even realizing it. Miss. Evan's was looking at him hopefully, harry sighed, and flopped down ungracefully into a chair.

"They want to come with me, it was a little rocky there for a bit, but they agreed and are both sleeping now." He answered Miss. Evan beamed at him.

"Thats wonderful! I was getting worried that they might end up separated after their father refused to take them in." She explained Harry frowned.

"Id assumed their father was dead, divorced I'm guessing?" he asked, Miss Evan nodded.

"The father was cheating. They were divorced when Sophie was a little less then a year old. He didn't want anything to do with them." She explained, Harry's expression darkened but he didn't say anything. At least the man had the decency to refuse to take them if he was going to be an ass, he hated to think of those two ending up with someone like the Dursleys.

"Well the better for me then, Teddy will love them.."

"Teddy?"

"My godson, I adopted him three years ago, his parents were killed in a terrorist attack in London and his grandmother is a bit old to take care of a toddler full time. I don't mind, my fathers family was old, and left behind a ridiculous amount of money, I won't have any issue taking care of three kids." Miss Evan nodded thoughtfully, before opening her briefcase and pulling out a folder.

"Your very generous to take in three children Mr. Potter. Most men your age would cower and run for the hills at the first sign of parental responsibility." Harry snorted at her grin, but nodded all the same, it was very true. "Alright then, how about we get the paperwork started? This is just the initial forms you need to fill out there will be more once we get the process started." She chuckled at his groan and began handing him forms to fill out.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jack drifted down to the window of Jamie and Sophie's hotel room, glancing in to see both of them curled up in one of the beds, he gave the window a tug and it slid open easily unknowingly tripping a spell Harry had left on the room. The unfortunate man who even three hours later was still filling out paperwork (miss Evan had left after only one, telling him he could give it to her tomorrow) tensed on the bed of the hotel room he had rented for the night.

Jack flitted into the room brining a light flurry of snowflakes with him, he settled down on the end of the bed and smiled sadly at the sleeping children. The slight shift in the bed from him lading on it proved to be enough to wake up Jamie. The boy blinked sleepy eyes at him for a moment before he realized who was in his room. "Jack!" Jamie tackled him in a hug. Unknowingly averting the arrival of a certain wizard. Harry watched the scene in confusion through the monitoring spell he had set on the room before he left.

"How are you doing Jamie?" Jack asked leaning his staff against the bed as Jamie let go of him and sat down next to his still sleeping sister.

"...alright I guess." Jamie answered quietly after a moment, Jack frowned, worriedly.

"No nightmares? I can call Sandy if Pitch if giving you trouble." Jamie shook his head.

"No actually...oh!" Jack tensed at the exclamation wondering if he was going to have to hunt the nightmare spirit down and kick his ass. "The social worker lady found a cousin of ours, he's from Europe!"

"Europe?" Jack echoed blankly. "And he's going to take care of you?" He added Jamie nodded rapidly.

"Yup! And Jack guess what!" Jamie was grinning mischievously now, Jack raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"He's a WIZARD!"

"_WHAT?"_ Jack stared at him in shock, a wizard? The only wizard he'd ever heard of was Norths old teacher! Sure there were always people claiming to be witches and wizards but they were frauds!

"I know! Its awesome!" Jamie agreed gesturing excitedly, " He made this cloud of glowing butterflies! And then he made Sophie's rabbit run around the room like it was alive! It was cool!"

"Um...ok?" Jack answered after a moment still a bit shocked.

Harry listened to the conversation with a raised eye brow, ready to teleport to the other room at a moments notice. He wasn't sure what the visitor was, but Jamie obviously knew him and considered him a friend so he was willing to him him the benefit of the doubt for now. It certainly explained what Jamie had meant earlier when he had said "magic like _this_" the visitor obviously had magic of some kind; although, it was apparently very different then using spells like he did.

Harry tensed again as another presence passed his detection ward, a tiny man who seemed to be made of golden sand drifted into the room through the still open window. "Sandy!" Jamie exclaimed with a grin, the tiny man smiled back, images forming over his head from the sand that drifted around him.

"Bed time Jamie." Jack commented as Sandy tossed a ribbon of sand at the boy, Jamie ducked, grinning.

"You missed!" He taunted, Sandy quirked an eyebrow up and Jack laughed.

"You've done it now Jamie," He mocked with a smile, Sandy rolled his eyes and the sand snuck up on Jamie while he was looking at Jack. Jamie blinked suddenly tired.

"No fair!" He grumbled before falling over sound asleep. Jack shook his head and tucked Jamie back under the covers.

"Well Sandy I need to head up to the pole and talk to North." And the question mark of Sandy's head he elaborated. "Apparently some cousin of theirs from Eroupe is going to take them in, but he's apparently a wizard I wanted to go ask north what he knows about them seeing as Ombric was one, can you watch them for awhile?" At Sandy's nod Jack glanced back at the kids one last time before darting out the window. Harry watched for another few minutes but Sandy just directed glowing streamers of sand out the window so he switched off the image of the room, and sat back in the uncomfortable bed.

He would have never guessed that Jamie had contact with anything magical, sure he could sense that the boy had magic and his sister might as well (it was really to early to tell in her case), but apparently being friends with a pair of spirits was odd. That and the spirits themselves felt odd, almost like himself really. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding to himself and turning his attention to his own mind, searching for a link that had formed the moment he left the train station between life and death. He smiled faintly as a cloaked figure faded into existence in the room. "Master," Harry said with a faint grin, he always thought it was funny how wrong everyone got the magic of the hollows. A soul that proved themselves to be able to use their power without being corrupted didn't become the master of death, but rather the servant. Not that he minded, death was surprisingly nice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - like that last bit? Bit of a different spin, but don't worry! I'm actually going somewhere with it, I'm not just trying to be different!

And before someone asks the reason jack doesn't know about modern wizards is simply because they would have gone into hiding around the same time he was created, so they were probably a lot more paranoid around that time and jack never saw them or if he did they didn't do anything to draw attention to themselves, and its not like he was _looking_ for them..


End file.
